


(I’ve Grown) Tired of This Body

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [20]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inspired by Music, Plague, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Lucio’s grown tired of his body... a cumbersome and heavy body.





	(I’ve Grown) Tired of This Body

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to my Lucio playlist on and off for the past three days and y’know what I hate him so much but I’ve created a bomb-ass playlist for him. I guess it just be like that sometimes.......
> 
> Title and part of the summary taken from the song _Body_ by Mother Mother.

It’s a damn shame that his body has weakened as much as it has. The decay is ruthless, changing his once-beautiful frame into a disgusting shell of his former glory. All Lucio can do is lie idly by and rot. 

He constantly curses the events that led him here, curses his mother for her strength, his father for his weakness. He curses Doctor Devorak for his inability to find a cure with his medicine, Asra for his inability to find a cure with his magic. 

The cure Lucio finds himself is  _ much  _ simpler than anything either of them ever tried.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
